yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 158
Rafael's Ultimate Trap *In this episode, Rafael uses "Monster Rebirth" in order to Shuffle "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard back into his Deck. **Since "Guardian Grarl" is seen no further in this Duel, some might doubt the utility of Rafael's move. It actually serves another purpose: It keeps Rafael's Graveyard monster-free so that he can later use the effect of "Guardian Eatos" to Special Summon itself to the field winning Rafael his duel. *Towards the end of the Duel, before the Monsters in Yami Yugi's Graveyard go into "Celestial Sword - Eatos", they are angry, hurt and resentful toward Yami Yugi for using "The Seal of Orichalcos" for power and disrespecting his monsters. *At the end of the Duel, when "Guardian Eatos" destroys "Kuribabylon", "Catapult Turtle" is shown to be destroyed as well for dramatic effect. *Rafael's plan hinged on defeating the Pharaoh and having him lose his soul via "The Seal of Orichalcos"; had the Seal not been played, Yugi would still lose, but his and Yami Yugi's souls would've been safe and Rafael's efforts would be ultimately futile. Engulfed by the Dark * When Yami Yugi's friends arrive, Joey demands of Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor why Yami has the 'crest' of Orichalcos on his forehead, and both report that Yami Yugi decided to use the Card. * When Yami Yugi uses "Catapult Turtle" to tribute his monsters in a selfish attempt to win, Joey claims Yugi's sacrificing his monsters left and right and discussing ultimate power. * Yami Yugi loses the Duel, but before the seal can take his soul, Yugi breaks out of his imprisonment via the Millennium Puzzle and pushes Yami Yugi out of the way at the last second in order to let the seal take his soul instead (as the seal can only take one soul at a time). * Rafael, unaware of what actually happened, and Alister depart the area in a chopper but not before returning Yami Yugi to the others. Rafael announces that he'll soon come after Joey. * After Rafael and Alister leave, Yami Yugi wakes up and cries in regret and frustration upon the loss of Yugi. Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 600 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600/1700) in Attack Position and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Rafael has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Guardian Grarl" (3000/1000) in Attack Position, "Backup Gardna" (500/2700) in Defense Position, "Guardian Kay'est" (1000/1800) in Attack Position, "Gravity Axe - Grarl" (equipped to "Guardian Grarl"),"Rod Of Silence - Kay'est (equipped to "Backup Gardna") "Guardian Treasure", "Purity of the Cemetery", and "Crystal Seal". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi has just activated "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Yami Yugi's monsters will gain 500 ATK and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul ("Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 → 3100/1700). Since the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" was changed by a card effect, "Crystal Seal" is destroyed, but because "The Seal of Orichalcos" was activated and "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" was Summoned by "The Eye of Timaeus", "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" is destroyed and "Dark Magician Girl" is returned to the field (2000 → 2500/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Hand Control" and declares "Necromancy". Since Yami Yugi guessed right, Rafael is forced to activate "Necromancy" immediately; "Big Shield Gardna" (100 → 600/2600), "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 → 2000/1200), "Berfomet" (1400 → 1900/1800) and "Kuribabylon" (?/200) are Special Summoned to Yami Yugi's side of the Field in Defense Position. With the effect of "The Seal of Orichalcos", Yami Yugi places his newly Summoned monsters in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Rafael's hand is shown to contain "Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou", "Kishido Spirit", "Aid to the Doomed", "Rod of the Mind's Eye", and "Monster Rebirth". Yami Yugi Tributes "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 → 3000/2100) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi places "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribabylon" to remove it from play and Special Summon the five Kuriboh Brothers, "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" (300 → 800/200 for all) that are removed from play to the field in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribah" to remove from play "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" and Special Summon "Kuribabylon", whose ATK becomes the combined ATK of the five monsters (? → 4000 → 4500/200). "Kuribabylon" attacks and destroys "Guardian Grarl" (Rafael 3000 → 1500). "Purity of the Cemetery" is destroyed due to its last effect. "Dark Magician" attacks "Backup Gardna", but Rafael activates the effect of "Aid to the Doomed" from his hand, discarding two Cards from his hand ("Kishido Spirit" and "Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou") to end the current turn immediately since one of his monsters has been destroyed in battle this turn. Turn 11: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Rafael activates "Monster Rebirth" to take "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard and return it to his Deck. Rafael then Sets a Card. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent Yami Yugi from attacking for three turns and forcing all of Yami Yugi's monsters to be face-up while "Swords of Revealing Light" is active. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yami Yugi cannot attack (3 more turns). Yami Yugi draws "Catapult Turtle". He then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Catapult Turtle" (1000 → 1500/2000) in Attack Position. Yami places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Yami Yugi plans to activate the effect of "Catapult Turtle", but Rafael activates his face-down "Limit Tribute". While "Limit Tribute" is face-up, both players can only Tribute one monster per turn. Turn 13: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Rafael's hand contains "Rod of Mind's Eye", "Morale Boost", and "Nightmare Binding". Rafael activates "Nightmare Binding" to decrease the ATK of Yami Yugi's "Kuribabylon" by 800 ("Kuribabylon": 4500 → 3700/200) and increase Rafael's Life Points by 800 (Rafael 1500 → 2300). Due to the effect of "Nightmare Binding", "Kuribabylon" cannot activate its effects or be Tributed while it is on the field. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yami Yugi cannot attack (2 more turns). Yami Yugi draws "Beast of Gilfer". Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" to Tribute "Dark Magician" and inflict half its ATK as damage to Rafael (Rafael 2300 → 800). Since "Dark Magician" is now in the Graveyard, the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl" increases by 300 due to its own effect ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 2800/1700). Turn 15: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Rafael Sets a Card. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yami Yugi cannot attack (1 more turn). Yami Yugi draws. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" by Tributing "Dark Magician Girl", but Rafael activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl" for one turn ("Dark Magician Girl": 2800 → 1400/1700). The effect of "Catapult Turtle" continues (Rafael 800 → 100). During the End Phase, "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Yami Yugi gloats Rafael's only prolonging his defeat. Turn 17: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card ("Celestial Sword - Eatos" and "Guardian Eatos"). Rafael then activates "Celestial Sword - Eatos", equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing the ATK of "Backup Gardna" by 300 ("Backup Gardna": 500 → 800/2700). Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the field and there are no monsters in his Graveyard, Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Eatos" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Rafael then activates the effect of "Backup Gardna", unequipping its "Celestial Sword - Eatos" and equipping it to "Guardian Eatos" instead ("Backup Gardna": 800 → 500/2700; "Guardian Eatos": 2500 → 2800/2000). Rafael then activates the second effect of "Guardian Eatos" to send "Celestial Sword Eatos" to his Graveyard ("Guardian Eatos": 2800 → 2500/2000), target Yami Yugi's Graveyard, remove "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Big Shield Gardna", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" from play, and increase the ATK of "Guardian Eatos" by the combined ATK of the removed monsters ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 → 10000/2000). "Guardian Eatos" attacks and destroys "Kuribabylon" (for dramatic effect, "Catapult Turtle" is also shown being destroyed by the attack) (Yami Yugi 600 → 0). Epilogue "The Seal of Orichalcos" claims the loser's soul. As its energy is about to engulf Yami, Yugi uses the Millennium Puzzle to break the "The Seal of Orichalcos" and pushes Yami Yugi out of the way at the last second, sacrificing his soul to save Yami Yugi's. Trivia * When Yami Yugi splits "Kuribabylon" into the five Kuriboh brothers, he has 8 monsters on the field; the most amount of monsters that are on the field at the same time in any series so far. (He would have had 9 if he'd summoned "Dark Magician" after "Kuribabylon" instead of before.) * It's interesting to note that when Yami Yugi is under the influence of "The Seal of Orichalcos", he heartlessly sacrifices his own monsters to inflict direct damage to his opponent - the exact same strategy he criticized Arkana for using in their Duel in Battle City. Also like Arkana, Yami Yugi loses when the presence of monsters in his Graveyard allows an opposing monster to increase its own ATK. The only differences are Yami Yugi was under an influence whereas Arkana on his own had 0 respect for his deck whole and Yami Yugi's defeat is one of the most famous moments in the series. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, when Weevil and Rex grab hold of the helicopter ladder, Rafael looks down and pulls out a knife that was concealed in his boot. He was about to cut the section of the ladder below him to kill Weevil and Rex from falling, but they plead him not to and frantically ask him to let them join Doma. He thinks for a minute, and then puts the knife back in his boot. Weevil and Rex breathe a sigh of relief. In the dub, Rafael looks down and says "Oh, great" in obvious annoyance, then the episode immediately cuts to Weevil and Rex sighing for relief, omitting Weevil and Rex's pleading not to kill them and let them join. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes